


I Want Something Just Like This:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Songs Series [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e17 Kuka'awale (Stakeout), Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fright/Stage Fright, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Home, Homecoming, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Perform/Performing, Post-Episode: s05e17 Kuka'awale (Stakeout), Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reunions, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Singing, Slash, Sons, Surprises, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Instead of sending a text to Danny, Steve sends a text to the team, Telling them that he is planning a surprise for Danny, Do they help?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Junior Reigns/Tani Rey, Lou Grover/Renee Grover, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Will Grover/Grace Williams (Implied)
Series: Songs Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/147606





	I Want Something Just Like This:

*Summary: Instead of sending a text to Danny, Steve sends a text to the team, Telling them that he is planning a surprise for Danny, Do they help?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

“Thanks, Guys, I really appreciate you coming to get me, & helping me set up this surprise”, Commander Steve McGarrett told his ohana, After he sent the text that he was coming home for good.”Everything is all set up for the club”, Sgt. Quinn Liu said, as she reported her part of helping with the plan. “Junes, & Adam has the camaro all spruced up, & revved up to go”, Captain Lou Grover said, as he laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. Lincoln Cole came in, & reported his part.

“Your buddy at the club made sure that nothing was unsuspicous. Everything is perfect”, The Former Marine said, as he smiled at the thought. The **_Five-O Commander_** was very happy to hear it. Adam & Junes made sure that the camaro was gone over with a fine tooth comb, while this was going on. The Former Seal said thinking to himself, “This has to be perfect for Danny”, & the hunky brunette went to get ready for the evening ahead.

Meanwhile, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was having a nice day with his daughter, & her boyfriend, & Lou’s son, Will, Along with Lou’s wife, Renee Grover. Grace noticed something was up with her father, as he was lost in thought. “Are you okay, Danno ?”, She asked with worry, as she looked at her father. “I am just fine, Monkey”, & they went on with their afternoon of fun. Will & Grace decided to babysit Charlie, While, The Adults have their night out.

“What are we doing here ?”, The Shorter Man asked, as everyone stepped into the **_La Mariana Bar_**. It didn’t feel right being there without Steve, He sighed dejectedly, as he was trying to be upbeat. “Don’t worry, Just have fun”, Renee said, as the woman held on to her husband. “Relax, Danny, Steve would want you to”, Officer Adam Noshimuri said sensibly, as the former criminal wanted his friend to be happy. “Sir, Nothing bad **_will_** happen”, Officer Junior Reigns said, as the young seal puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. They headed for their usual table, & were ready to start the night off right.

As soon as the room got quiet, **_I Want Something Just Like This by The Chain Smokers & Coldplay_** started to play, Danny was in shock. Officer Tani Rey exclaimed, “Surprise !”, as she smiled, & she & Junior shared a quick kiss. “This is all for you”, Quinn & Lincoln said in unison, The Loudmouth Detective just smiled, as his & Steve’s song played the intro.

Steve suddenly came out, & Danny got emotional at the sight of him. He knew that his seal was doing this for their relationship, & got over his stage fright. He sang along with the music, & dances along with the dancers. Everyone went wild, & then he brought his blond lover on the stage, as Danny shook his head “no”. 

They danced, as the dancers were doing their own thing, Five-O Ohana were gonna wild along the crowd, as the couple kissed, & continued to dance. The Dark-Haired Man concluded the song, as he held on to his beloved, as the crowd roared with applause, & wolf whistles.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
